Xmen a day of loss and joy
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Jean's kidnapped and it's up to Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine to get her back


X-Men: A day of Loss and Joy  
  
  
  
May ah never taut ah'd see the day dat me and Rogue were tagether. But 'ere we are taday. And boy if it weren't funny enough. Ol' Wolverine had ta git funnier. We was in de yard at de mansion jus laughin and playin away de time. When Wolverine came out with a sore look on his face. He had a small limp ta him. But then his expression turned ta a sour look. And he looked directly toward me. He's growling at me.  
  
Aw naw man. The looks he gave me ah knew he wanted this Cajun as dog kibble. So Ah did the one ting that comes natural. Ah grabbed Rogue's 'and and we dashed fer the pond. We were almost to de pond when Wolverine caught up ta us. We spun around and ducked jus as he leapt into de air. He fell nose first inta a pond full of frogs and lily pads. He was a funny sight ta see. When he got out he 'ad a frog and lily pad atop of his head. Boy ah swear he had steam coming from 'is ears and his face was so red it turned maroon. He's growling again. That's not good, I got to run now.  
  
But as we all know the fun and games can't last forever and they didn't. We were summoned to de office of Charles Xavier. To be told some very important news. Sit down he had inquired of us. We all sat except for Logan still dripping wet and mad. Professor Xavier smiled at our silliness and said that us three alone could probably tear down de 'ole Mansion. We laughed until Logan growled again. He looked positively ready to kill me.  
  
"Now listen here Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine. I have some news for you. Some good, some bad." Oh no when he said that I knew that when he says bad he means HORRIBLE type bad. I was intent ta listen. What he said next shocked us all. "As you know Jean and Scott are married. So here's the good news first. Jean has conceived a child, and not one child but three. All will be mutants. But their powers are unknown for now. And well now the bad news. Magneto has caught wind and has kidnapped Jean, and injured Scott. He has Jean held up in a abandoned power plant in Toronto, Canada. He is trying to make her give him the kids when they are born. You have less then 2 weeks to get there and rescue her. Because they are going faster then normal children and are due by the end of the second week. If not sooner by their growth rate. I'd say the are due by the end of this week. So now you know why this is so important and why you need to depart immediately. Go pack medical supplies and change. Suit up X-men It's going to be a hard fight to win. Take back up."  
  
So now here we are. Packing our tings. Ah can't believe we are about to go fight Magneto. But Yet I do believe it. It seems as though we have flown fer hours. But eventually we were there. And we were all ready to fight. We were almost inside the plant when Saber tooth attacked us. The battle was hard but me and Rogue got away while Saber tooth and Wolverine went round and round. We walked quietly through the plant looking for Jean. We found her in a room that looked like a lab. We had her untied in seconds. Something didn't seem right. She was quiet, her belly was smaller then it should be. And she never once held eye contact let alone look at us. So I did de one ting I knew how to do, that would prove if it was her. I kissed her.  
  
But that's what got me. This wasn't Jean. This was Mystique that means Jean is somewhere else. And I had to find her. I pulled away from Mystique and punched her dead in de face. She shimmered once then turned back into her true form. Thank god. Rogue was about ta hit me for punching the fake jean. Just as I jumped onto Mystique, Wolverine ran in. He had found Jean and was carrying her.  
  
I smiled and punched Mystique one more time then I grabbed Rouge's hand and we ran to the Blackbird. Just in time to see Magneto fly out of the plant. He was pissed. But we were to far for him to catch us. I had planted a time bomb in there to give us five minutes to get out. And it had 5 seconds left. I yelled at Logan to floor it. And he did. The plant blew up before Magneto, Mystique, or Saber tooth could escape.  
  
We had just reached home an hour ago. And Jean started to go into labor. Her children were beautiful. The first a little girl named Mars, had fiery red hair and dark brown almost black eyes. She had already started to grow older. We could tell she was a Fire child. The second a boy, Skyler, with black, blue and red hair. And the bluest eyes ever that turned green when he smiled but red when he was angry. He can control all four elements. The third was a surprise. She was a girl with Red and blonde hair. She had one blue eye and one green. And her power came from the Sakura trees and moon light. Her name was the hardest. Because Rogue and Prof. Xavier only knew of one person in the world who had the same powers and she was dead.  
  
The child cried her hardest for she wanted a name. We watched her powers grow over the next week and came up with a name suiting her powers. Sakura Serenity Moon. Because if she was mad she could cause the moon to eclipse the sun and send a rain of cherry blossoms down on everyone. The only thing is the blossoms could burn you, drain your powers and strength or turn into steel tipped flowers and do serious damage. So we always try to keep her happy. And boy is she ever.  
  
She has become best friends with Jubilee and Night crawler. And we saw a new power from her when she met them. She made it rain down flowers and petals from every type of flower in the world. And they have not once wilted or died. As long as they are in the moonlight they shine like silver. And I noticed she has become quite beautiful, as did he sister and her brother is a rather handsome boy. But he is too cold towards people. Just like Scott was. But he died the day they were born. So they never seen him. And that's way it is so confusing. How could he be so much alike.  
  
Maybe we will figure that out someday. But it's time for me to go. Me and Rogue must take the kids to the loudest place we've ever been aside from the Ozzfest that Rogue drug me to. And that's Six flags, then were off to Cedar Point and Universal Studios in Florida. Just to give Jean and the other x-men a break from them. Well later everyone.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
I do NOT own X-men just Mars, Skyler, and Sakura Moon. I also don't own Ozzfest (But that would be great to own it or at least get to see it one time), Cedar Point, Six Flags, or Universal Studios in Flordia. 


End file.
